


【兄幸】何以解忧

by Takuya



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya
Summary: 送给小伙伴的生日贺礼，拖了这么久才写完，我实在是很过意不去……小伙伴点的卧底×警察设定，本来还有个学生会长，写着写着这个设定好像就丢了……
Relationships: Sanada Nobuyuki/Sanada Yukimura
Kudos: 4





	【兄幸】何以解忧

**Author's Note:**

> 送给小伙伴的生日贺礼，拖了这么久才写完，我实在是很过意不去……
> 
> 小伙伴点的卧底×警察设定，本来还有个学生会长，写着写着这个设定好像就丢了……

——你究竟为何而战？

正义？公理？法律？还是仅仅为了惩治世间的罪恶？

昌幸曾经这样问过信之。从那之后的很多个日子里，信之也无数次地向自己追问，却从来给不出答案。

而到了这一刻，他终于能够回答已经逝去的昌幸——

为了保护我绝不能失去的人。

“武田信繁大人，老板叫您解决完手里的事情之后，过去一趟，他在后面的包间里。”

侍者端着托盘回到吧台，俯身过去，对吧台内的调酒师压低了声音：“老板今天生意做成了，看起来心情不错。”

调酒师看起来还不到三十，拢在背后扎了个马尾的长发却已经尽数白了，落在燕尾服的黑色布料上衬得如同落雪一般。他放下手里的摇酒器，年轻的眉目间露出一缕笑：“我这就过去。多谢提醒。”

他绕出吧台，从容不迫地穿过大厅，路过高台时还和几位相熟的单身客人打了招呼。一直到走进长廊，来到监控器看不到的死角时，他脸上的笑容才一点点地隐没了下去，被焦虑取而代之。

他当然不是什么正儿八经的调酒师——他是东京都警视厅的公安警察，真田信之，奉命潜入并调查这间酒吧。

至于化名武田信繁这就真的是个意外了。理事官为信之假造身份的时候问他打算起个什么化名，信之当时正在想自己一去几个月幸村在家里搞不好会饿死，于是脱口而出弟弟的旧名“信繁”。等他回过神来的时候，理事官看他的眼神都不对了。

武田信繁，是他们的父亲真田昌幸的上司，也是上一位在任上殉职的警备局长。

那已经是很久很久之前的事了。

理事官的眼神里充满了崇敬，但信之并不能说自己其实那会儿想的是弟弟，只好捏着鼻子认了。

他潜入这间清洲酒吧的过程倒是出人意料的顺利，酒吧老板刚好在招调酒师，他顺理成章地在酒吧里潜伏了下来，伺机收集毒品交易的证据。

酒吧老板的警觉性要远远超出信之的预料。他从应聘调酒师到现在已经过去了近三个月，连老板一面都没见着，只从那几个交好的侍者嘴里打听到了老板的名字。

从来没有交集的老板突然间叫他过去，左思右想大概都不见得是什么好事。

信之将酒吧的平面图在脑子里过了一遍，脚下步伐放得极缓，思考出了几个身份被揭穿该如何逃生的方案，也刚好来到那个他路过很多次却始终没找到机会进去的私人包间门口。

信之对着包间门口镀了层金属的把手照了照，收起脸上的焦虑不安，确保看不出半点异样后，才轻轻敲了敲包间的门。

里面传来沉着的中年人声音：“信繁吧？进来。”

信之伸手推开了门。

包间内的灯光比走廊里亮上一些，信之用眼角余光扫见右侧墙边堆着一团什么东西，但角落里实在太暗，他看不清楚，因此只能先留了个心，然后向中央天鹅绒沙发上坐着的中年人微一躬身：“家康大人。”

中年人的面相十分和蔼，他朝信之点了点头：“不必紧张，我只是问你几句话而已。”

但信之并不是真的调酒师，他也不敢放松下来，而是更加恭谨地稍稍低下头，余光则四处寻找临时掩体。

“听说前一阵酒吧里有人闹事，当时忠胜不在，是你出手解决的？”

信之心下转了几个念头，直到想好了该怎么解释，这才回答道：“是我。但是……”

德川家康并没有给他说下去的机会，而是打断了他：“你做得很好。既没有惊扰到客人，也没有让事情闹大。我正需要你这样的年轻人替我做事。”

“……您谬赞了，”信之的掌心渗出了细密的汗水，“我是您的员工，这是我的职责。”

“谨慎一点倒也不是什么坏事，”家康搭在沙发边缘的手掌轻轻拍了拍绒面，“有条通天路，只看你愿不愿意走。”

信之心下一沉。他知道家康在说什么，但也只能装傻：“我不明白您的意思……”

“你是聪明人，我给你时间好好想一想，”家康很是不以为意，从天鹅绒的沙发上起身，“以你的身手，只做个调酒师，实在是可惜啊。”

随即对着身后的阴影里一摆手：“忠胜，走吧。”

阴影里走出一个身形魁梧的巨汉，乍一看去如同一堵墙一般，向家康十分恭敬地应声：“是，大人。”

然后他将墙边地上堆着的那一坨东西轻轻松松地就提了起来，跟着家康往门口走去。

信之一开始只能勉勉强强看出来那是个人影，直到忠胜拖着那个人跟随家康一直走到门边稍微明亮了一点的光线里，旋转着的球形灯光跳跃着将那个人的脸照亮了一瞬。

也许连一秒都不到的时间。他连呼吸都停滞了。

信之的心底掀起了惊涛骇浪。而他的本能已经先于他的理智喊出了声：“请等一下，家康大人！”

家康的脚步一顿，有些奇怪地看向信之：“怎么，你还有什么事情要说？”

信之的手指都是冰凉的，他攥起拳，竭力控制住自己的颤抖，尽量平静地开口：“家康大人，请恕我冒昧，忠胜先生手里的这个人，是什么来路？”

德川家康没有想到信之问的是这个。他偏头看了一眼忠胜拎着的失去知觉的人，似乎是想了一下，这才回答信之：“一个偷到我头上的蟊贼而已，噢……好像还是个条子。怎么，你认识他？那就省下我再问的工夫了。”

信之觉得自己的嗓音都哑了，却还是不得不逼着自己开口：“不，我并不认识这个人，只是觉得他……长得，很……可爱。”

家康一时间被梗住了，什么都没说出来。他盯着那个人看了几秒，又和忠胜对视一眼，而后脸上浮出一个意味深长的笑容：“我明白了，原来如此。既然这样的话，这个人就给你留下。”

信之还来不及说什么，就听家康又续道：“——不行，你拖着他再找去处太麻烦。忠胜，你把我那个房间的房卡给他。半个小时之后，你到二楼去。”

最后这一句是对信之说的。忠胜上前一步，从胸前的口袋内掏出张金色的房卡，弯下腰放在了沙发旁的茶几上。

“……多谢家康大人。”

“不用客气，”家康摆了摆手，“你应当知道该如何报答才是。”

信之听见自己的声音似乎是非常从遥远的地方传来：“必定……竭尽全力。”

家康似乎很满意地拍了拍他的肩，转身离开了房间，忠胜则拖着那个昏迷的人紧随其后。

房门啪嗒一声扣上。直到皮鞋踏在地毯上的沉闷响声渐渐远去，信之才吐出一口已经憋了许久的气，接着脱力一般地跪倒在地。

他像是十分寒冷一样地颤抖着，好半天才用不停哆嗦的手掌扶住了茶几边缘，攥住了那张房卡。

他当然认识。他怎么会不认识，他永远不会认错这张脸。

——幸村为什么会出现在这里，被家康捉住？

被直属上司三成夸奖过许多次的冷静与临危不乱这一刻早已经不知道被丢到哪儿去了。信之垂下头，将脸埋进了手掌当中。

他猜不出家康究竟想做什么，在一片黑暗中反复揣摩家康临走前意味不明的神态，一时间又想到刚才匆匆一瞥间昏迷不醒的幸村，苦闷与不安几乎要在他的胸腔里爆炸开来。

他就这样在铺着地毯的包间里跪坐着，也没有直起身来的想法，而是一遍又一遍地回想着幸村的面容。

原本笔直的脊背就慢慢地弯了。

半个小时的时间过得飞快，信之抬起手臂看了一眼手表，站起来拍去西装裤上看不见的浮尘，捏着房卡，穿过他来时的走廊，向楼上走去。

他走到二楼原本属于家康的休息室前，一路过来都没见到任何人。信之原本提着的心稍稍回落了一点，刷卡打开了房门。

隐约能看见，就是一间非常普通的卧室而已。信之换了摆在门口的拖鞋，回手带上门，向里走去。

甫一绕过玄关，就扑面而来一股甜得发腻的香味。信之悚然一惊，立刻用袖口捂住了鼻子。他想到落入家康手里的幸村，想到自己此行的目的，按捺下转身就跑的冲动，小心地按开了房间内的灯。

灯光昏黄，靠着墙的那张双人床上，躺着一个一动不动的人。

根本用不着再确认一遍，信之就已经能够肯定了。是幸村。

什么小心谨慎在那一刻全都丢到了脑后。信之大步走过去，却在离床一步之遥的地方两腿一软，自己将自己绊了个踉跄，重重栽在了床上。

香味有问题。

信之第一反应就是起身去关香薰机，然而床上躺着的幸村似乎是被他这一摔惊醒了，那双眼睛里盈着不知身在何处的朦胧雾气，拖出一个不明所以的单音节，眼看就要张嘴喊他一声“兄长”——

信之什么都来不及说，一把揪住幸村已经皱皱巴巴的制服领口，将他拽得贴近自己，低头吻了下去。

那声软绵绵的“兄长”化作含糊不清的呜咽，消弭在紧紧相依的唇齿间。

信之心思极重。家康说不定就在哪里听着或者看着，他也没有时间再将房间里一一确认过一遍，幸村这一声兄长叫出来，他们两个兴许都要没命。

他并不是第一次亲吻幸村，却是第一次在也许命悬一线的时刻，和自己的弟弟做出这样亲密的举止。

幸村的嘴唇是干燥又柔软的，远不像他站得笔直时如长枪指向天穹的脊背。信之原本只是单纯地为了堵住幸村的嘴，而他鼻端萦绕着那股甜腻的香气，拉着幸村制服领带的手掌碰到微微敞开的领口下发烫的皮肤，那股抑制不住的想念忽然间就汹涌地翻上了心头。

他已经快三个月没有见到幸村了。

他们还从没有分开过这么长的时间。从小到大，自始至终贯穿了整个生命的人，始终都是彼此。

信之垂着头，亲吻幸村的力度渐渐变得如羽毛飘落一般轻柔。舌尖沿着唇线逡巡一圈之后，顺着微微张开的缝隙侵入进去，扫过齿列，拂过上颚，又捕获了话语被堵住而茫然不知所措的舌，卷缠而上。

幸村没有丝毫反抗。也许是因为他实在太过于熟悉信之的味道，他始终都是顺从而迎合的，只偶尔从鼻端哼出半声带着灼热气流的喘息。

信之想问问幸村究竟发生了什么，为什么会被家康捉住，为什么没有人来找他，但他什么也不能说。

直到幸村发出几乎要窒息一样的声音时，信之才松开了幸村。他撑起身体，借着并不明亮的灯光的灯光，正想仔细看看幸村时，却感觉到了自己身体微妙的变化。

幸村望过来的眼睛也像是没有焦距，身上原本笔挺的制服被蹂躏得全是皱褶，他抬手胡乱地挥着，无意中碰到了信之的袖子就一把抓住了，口中还喃喃着：“热……”

信之被幸村拽得不得不重又弯下腰去，他刚刚用手贴了贴幸村的额头，就被幸村刚刚吐出的半句“兄长”惊得连忙伸手去捂。幸村不甚清醒地望着他，神情迷惑又茫然。

呼出的灼热气息一下一下地喷在信之的掌心，他的心跳也像是跟随着这样的节奏而沉重地跳动着。他的身体变得滚烫，却倏地明白了家康做这些的用意。

那香薰灯里约摸着是下了什么助兴的东西。用一夜春宵，来买他卖命，又能试探出他和幸村究竟有什么关系。是笔稳赚不亏的生意。

他不能拒绝，更没有理由拒绝。

他也是真的，十分想念幸村了啊。

信之的手指挑开纽扣，沿着敞开的襟口探入幸村的衣内时，幸村发出一声舒服的喟叹。他的体温在药物的作用下变得极高，信之的手掌贴上去能替他分走一点不正常的温度。

只是很快那声叹息就变了调。右侧的乳首落入微凉的指尖，被轻轻揉拧，不过一个呼吸的时间里就颤巍巍地挺了起来，很快又变得充血红肿，并不陌生的快感让他不自觉地挣动起来，又无力地陷回柔软的床铺当中。

信之则安抚地捋了一把幸村额前乱蓬蓬的头发：“别动。”

然后俯下身，将另一边的乳粒含入口中。

比手指温暖了许多的唇舌温柔地噙住那颗肉粒，仅仅只是微微吸吮了一下，就让幸村的喉咙里溢出了难耐的低吟。他空着的手臂挥舞了两下，搭在了信之的肩上，做出了似乎是想要推开的动作，最终却仍是环住了信之的脖颈，向自己的方向收拢。

拥抱自己的兄长，已经成了深入骨髓的习惯。

信之当然是明白的。他无声地微笑了一下，嘴唇松开乳首向下落去，他亲吻过因为绷紧了而浮出分明轮廓的腹肌，在肚脐的凹陷处轻轻打了个转。幸村制服长裤的腰带刚才就已经被他解开了，正松松垮垮地挂在膝上，他用嘴唇微微碰了碰幸村的小腹，咬住内裤的边缘，向下拽去。

早已经站起来的东西脱离了束缚，从内裤里弹出来，又被信之拢在手掌里。

被含入温热口腔的瞬间，幸村惊叫了一声，小幅度地挣动了一下，又被舌尖拨弄铃口带来的酸麻刺激得软了腰。他含糊不清地呻吟着，茫然地仰着头喘息，唇舌包裹的触感太过鲜明，而他混沌一片的脑中完全不知该如何应对，只本能地追随着快感，往近在咫尺的深渊里坠落下去。

他胡乱地抓了两把，似乎是拽住了头发一类的东西，信之倒抽了口气，一根一根地掰开他的手指，用自己的手掌取而代之。

幸村收紧了和信之交扣的手掌，他不知道身处何方，甚至连自己是谁都快记不住了，却明明白白地知道此刻正伏在他身前的人是谁，在令他颤栗的酥麻感中，他想要呼唤那个人：“——”

还未出口就被截断在了喉咙里。信之似乎知道他要做什么一样，深深地埋下头，略显艰难地将那个脆弱的东西吞得更深，顶端被狭窄喉口挤压包裹的触感将幸村的声音变作了一道长长的呼喊。

就在幸村腰腹一阵阵发紧的时候，信之却突兀地抽身而去，气息不稳地直起了身。

屋里的香虽然只是助兴的药物，但还是会对意志有一定影响。信之垂下头凝视着幸村，想到也许不知在何处窥看的视线，终于还是弯腰下去，按住身体绵软的幸村，吻了吻他汗湿的额头。

刚才被幸村无意间扯掉发圈的白发如流泉一般散落下来，覆在他们身上。

幸村还停留在高潮前一刻被中止的欲求而不得的失落感中，却被翻了过去，摆成了个跪伏着的姿势。

他茫然地仰起了头，接着感觉到垂在腿弯的制服长裤被轻车熟路地摸到了暗兜，下一刻眼前银光一晃，属于他自己的警用器械铐在了他的手腕上。

弓起的腰身被一双手握住，他甚至来不及说什么，身体就被突兀地贯穿，他已经十分熟悉了的东西一口气冲到了最深处，强硬又不容反抗地将他牢牢钉在原地。

酸胀与疼痛一起向他涌来。幸村挣扎了一下，又被手腕上的手铐束缚回去。他的手肘撑着身体，手指无意识地在床单上抓挠又松开，像是已经习惯了拥抱什么却又抓不住的模样。

他想呼喊，张开的唇齿又被手指侵入，于是来不及出口的话语又化作呜咽，断断续续地流泻出来。信之却像是再难以忍耐了一般，扶着他的腰向外稍退了退，又一次狠狠地撞了进去。

小别了一阵的身体开始还有些生涩，很快就又热情而熟稔地向他打开。信之甚至连调酒师的燕尾服都没有脱下来，相比于制服在身上摇摇欲坠的幸村，几乎可称得上是衣着整齐了。

信之俯身，温柔地用嘴唇触碰幸村裸露出来的后颈，但动作却完全不是那么回事。他轻车熟路地找到那一块皱褶，由慢而快，最后甚至不容喘息地反复碾磨着，直到听见幸村疼痛里带着欢愉又模糊不清的尖叫，才伸手捞住那已经硬了许久又不得发泄的东西，仅仅只是用指尖揉搓了铃口两下，幸村就绷紧了脊背，在将他突然绞紧的抽搐中，淋了他一手的白浊。

幸村的意识几乎已经模糊了，连微凉的液体灌进来也只是微弱地软了腰，只有残留的一缕意志还让他在唇舌都受控于人的时候，细微地呢喃着不允许叫出来的称呼。

谁都听不清楚。而这一次，他连同被束缚着的双手一同被揽入一个怀抱里，同样极轻微的声音回答了他：“我在。放心睡吧。”

于是他终于安心地陷入了黑暗与无梦的睡眠。

END

P.S.:真的是信之想太多，家康单纯就是成人之美，他没有偷看的爱好……


End file.
